Can't See The End
by 8ternity
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Rate M for sadistic,Happy End! Cinta itu punya batas, yaitu akhir. Tapi kadang cinta itu tak punya batas, jadi tidak punya akhir. Cinta antara Biseks dan Gay memang sulit. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka bertahan tanpa akhir? Wonwoo yang tahu ia terjebak dalam cinta Mingyu dan Mingyu yang harusnya sadar bahwa Wonwoo satu-satunya cinta untuknya /Meanie MinWon couple Seventeen


Title : Can't See The End

Author : 8ternity

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, sadist, happy ending

Main Cast : - Mingyu

\- Wonwoo

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Mengatakan bahwa mencintai itu sulit, tapi bagaimana kalau sudah jatuh cinta? Mengatakan kalau berhubungan itu sulit, tapi bagaimana kalau terus bertahan? Cinta itu punya batas, yaitu akhir. Tapi kadang cinta itu tak punya batas, jadi tidak punya akhir. Cinta antara Biseks dan Gay memang sulit. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka bertahan tanpa akhir? Wonwoo yang tahu ia terjebak dalam cinta Mingyu dan Mingyu yang harusnya sadar bahwa Wonwoo satu-satunya cinta untuknya.

Meanie MinWon couple Seventeen –

.

 **WARNING! Rate M For Sadistic!**

.

 _ **Wonwoo**_ _ **'s**_ _ **POV**_

Siapa yang tahu kalau kehidupan bisa berubah dalam beberapa menit? Siapa yang tahu kalau kata-kata bisa merubah hidup setiap orang?

Aku awalnya tidak percaya itu. Aku awalnya punya hidupku sendiri. Aku bisa tertawa sepuasku. Bisa tersenyum sepuasku. Tapi ketika aku belajar tentang satu hal, satu kata, dan satu kejadian yang disebut 'cinta', aku belajar tentang mencintai dan dicintai. Aku belajar takut ditinggalkan dan menangis.

Aku mengerti, aku akan mencintai. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu aku akan mencintai sesama jenis. Aku menjadi ' _gay_ '. Semuanya kupikir tidak akan sesakit ini seandainya dia tidak mencintaiku. Tapi sialnya dia mencintaiku. Di sinilah aku belajar dicintai dan mencintai antara menyayangi dan membenci. Aku tidak tahu harus bersedih dengan penyimpangan yang terjadi atas diriku atau menikmati percintaan yang memabukkan ini. Setiap aku menjalaninya ini terasa manis. Tapi setiap aku memikirkannya, ini berubah menjadi menyialkan.

Semua berawal dari pertemuan kami semasa sekolah. Hanya sebatas teman yang awalnya menikmati masa persahabatan kami. Tapi entah apa yang salah. Sampai rasanya di dadaku muncul sesuatu yang lain. Aku awalnya tidak tahu karena dia cinta pertamaku. Saat itu aku belum mengenal cinta. Setelah semua terjadi. Aku mulai tidak mengenal siapa diriku…

 _ **Wonwoo**_ _ **'s**_ _ **POV END**_

 _ **Flashback on~**_

5 tahun lalu

Dimana hari baru dimulai, saat ini adalah penerimaan siswa baru. Semua menyambut dengan perasaan senang yang mendominasi. Bagaimana pun hari ini akan menjadi sejarah baru di hidup, setidaknya satu pengalaman memasuki hidup setiap siswa.

Tak terkecuali untuk seorang anak pria dengan kacamata bulatnya. Dia memasang wajah yang lebih dideskripsikan sebagai _flat face_. Tapi sebenarnya ia cukup ekspresip. Tapi mode wajah mungkin membuatnya lebih terlihat 'datar'. Sampai bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

"Hei, kau tak memeperhatikan jalanmu." Seorang lelaki tinggi, dan persingkat saja namanya Mingyu. _Name tag_ -nya menuliskan dia Kim Mingyu.

"Ahh.. Aku Mingyu.." dia mengenalkan diri.

"Aku sudah tahu.." jadi orang berwajah datar ini menjawab. Dan tangannya menunjuk _Name Tag_ milik Mingyu.

"Jadi namamu Wonwoo.. Jeon Wonwoo." Kini Mingyu yang menunjuk _Name Tag_ milik Wonwoo.

"Kau benar.." Wonwoo tersenyum dengan hidung bangirnya yang terlihat lucu.

"Salam kenal kalau begitu. Kau kelas-"

"X A.." Wonwoo memotong perkataan Mingyu dan dia kembali tersenyum.

" _Well_ , kita di kelas yang sama, ternyata."

1 tahun kemudian

Persahabatan mereka sudah berjalan selama satu tahun. Bukan jarak yang dekat, cukup banyak suka duka yang mereka jalani. Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu sangat dekat. Berhubung juga apartement mereka yang berdekatan. Mereka sama-sama ke Seoul sendiri tanpa keluarga. Jadi sangat sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Agak terlalu dekat untuk hubungan pertemanan sesama pria sebenarnya. Tapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa aneh. Mereka justru menikmati kedekatan mereka. Ada rasa nyaman yang hanya mereka ketahui. Tapi Mingyu atau Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Yang mereka tahu mereka teman.

Siang itu Mingyu di kelasnya. Dia sendirian dan dari tadi kehilangan Wonwoo. Tangannya hanya asik memainkan _mobile phone_ -nya. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya membalas pesan dari beberapa _fans_ -nya. Menggoda mereka sesekali juga tidak apa-apa. Mingyu itu populer, dia itu tampan. Jadi tidak salah kalau banyak yang menyukainya. Kelas siang itu sepi, karena memang sekarang jam kosong. Jadi Mingyu merasa suasananya sunyi dan cukup nyaman.

Mingyu itu tipe seseorang yang tenang kalau suasananya tenang. Jadi sekarang dia tenang saja. Sampai sebuah keributan kecil mengalihkan konsentrasi dan perhatiannya. Dan ternyata itu Wonwoo yang berlari masuk tergesa-gesa dengan binar di wajahnya dan sesekali tidak sengaja menabrak beberapa meja dan bangku menimbulkan suara-suara berisik dan decitan.

"Mingyu-ya!" Wonwoo heboh dan langsung duduk dibangku di sebelah Mingyu.

"Hmmm? Ada apa?" Mingyu benar-benar melepas perhatiannya pada _mobile phone_ -nya lalu memasukkannya ke kantung celananya. Sekarang tangannya merapikan poni Wonwoo yang tadi agak menutupi tatapan tajam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meniup poninya saat dirasanya rambutnya hampir memasuki matanya.

"Menurut Mingyu, Wonwoo itu seperti apa?"

"Uummh? Wonwoo, ya?" Mingyu lagi-lagi merapikan poni Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo diam saja, keningnya mengerut saat tatapannya berusaha menangkap gerakan tangan Mingyu di area dahinya.

"Wonwoo itu manis, uummhh dan terlihat agak datar. Yah padahal Wonwoo itu menyenangkan. Umm, kira-kira itu." Mingyu menatap dan meneliti wajah di depannya.

"Manis? Eh? Wonwoo manis?" Wonwoo menjengit dan cemberut. Dia tidak suka disebut manis sebenarnya.

Mingyu hanya tertawa.

"Kalau menurut Wonwoo, Mingyu seperti apa?" Mingyu agak mengacak surai Wonwoo saat dilihatnya Wonwoo tersenyum lebar.

"Mingyu? Mingyu itu tampan, tinggi, dan hitam! Heheh.." Wonwoo tersenyum jahil saat melihat Mingyu sedikit cemberut.

"Uummhh.. Mingyu.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu kau tampan. Tapi bagaimana kalau kusebut… seseorang telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Menurutmu-"

"Tolak, Jeon!" Mingyu membentak Wonwoo. Ia melepaskan tinjunya di mejanya. Sebuah rasa yang sangat mengesalkan menghampirinya.

"Ma'afkan aku.." Mingyu pergi dengan rasa yang tak ia mengerti. Ada rasa tak enak karena tadi ia membentak Wonwoo. Tapi perasaan aneh di dadanya tak bisa ia tahan tadi. Seperti perasaan.. cemburu. Sebuah perasaan berbahaya yang sepertinya kurang pantas kau rasakan untuk sahabatmu. Perasaan yang tidak layak timbul, terutama jika itu 'sejenis'. Mingyu merasa kepalanya pening, dia menjambak sendiri rambutnya untuk meredakan sedikit rasa perih di hatinya.

Di saat ini keduanya sadar. Mereka menjadi aneh. Mereka ingin sekali menegur. Tapi ingin juga menjauh. Ini kesalahan! Salahkan mereka yang terlalu dekat. Mereka sebut ini seperti saudara, tapi di hati mereka menimbulkan perasaan lain. Mingyu kali ini menjadi lebih sensitif untuk satu perasaan yang dari kemarin ia coba redam, namun setiap diredam malah semakin besar. Mingyu sebenarnya tidak merasa menyesal, tapi ia hanya merasa bahwa ini sesuatu yang salah. Tapi semakin ia merenungkan ini. Yang muncul bukan perasaan bersalah, tapi malah perasaan yang bergemuruh seperti berbunga-bunga. Mingyu bukan seorang yang bodoh untuk tidak mengerti arti perasaannya. Ia hanya merasa akan terlalu ekstrim jika ia menyatakannya. Menerima Wonwoo menolaknya mungkin bisa saja. Tapi kalau sampai Wonwoo menolaknya bahkan membencinya, itu hal yang membuatnya bimbang sekarang.

Mingyu frustasi, rasa sukanya membutakanya. Sepertinya bukan hal yang terlalu buruk kalau ia mencoba menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo dengan resiko kehilangan Wonwoo-nya.

Dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan kagugupan ia menarik Wonwoo ke tempat paling aman di sekolah mereka ini. _Rooftop_ , tak ada yang ke sini kalau bukan hal penting yang hanya perlu dibicarakan empat mata, atau mungkin tempat bagus untuk mencoba bunuh diri tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Hal semacam bunuh diri itu pernah terjadi sekitar dua tahun lalu kira-kira.

"Wonwoo-ya, kita.. kupilkir kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama, sudah lebih dari setahun ini ya?" Mingyu bertanya seraya menatap dalam manik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan membuang tatapannya. Jujur, jantungnya berdebar sekali sekarang melihat sisi serius Mingyu yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

Mingyu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya demi mendapatkan pandangan Wonwoo yang lebih pendek darinya. Tapi Wonwoo berulangkali mengalihkan pandangannya, sedikit mengasah kesabaran Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya.." Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo refleks menatapnya.

"Maukah kau bersamaku? Mengisi salah satu tempat di sini.." Mingyu kemudian meletakkan tangan kanan Wonwoo di dadanya, membuat Wonwoo merasakan degub jantungnya yang sedikit kencang.

"Menjadi hidupku, menemani jantungku yang berdetak. Maukah kau?" Mingyu kembali bertanya. Kali ini Wonwoo memberinya respon, sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau... aneh.." Akhirnya respon Wonwoo yang sebenarnya menghentak Mingyu. Hatinya sakit mengetahui bahwa tingkahnya terlihat menjijikan sekarang. Apa Wonwoo barusan menolaknya? Ya, sepertinya.

"Ma'afkan aku Wonwoo-ya.." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin kau.. memikirkanku.." Satu kecupan Mingyu jatuhkan di kening Wonwoo kemudian menatap dalam manik Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya ingin kau.. melihatku.." Kali ini kecupan di kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo dan kembali ia menatap dalam Wonwoo, kali ini di bibirnya.

"Dan aku hanya ingin kau.. menyebut namaku.." Satu kecupan sukses ia berikan pada bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terbelalak, ini ciuman pertamanya. Dan Mingyu mengambilnya.

"Tapi kalau kau mau aku melupakan perasaan ini. Akan aku lakukan. Yang tepenting, Jeon Wonwoo jangan pernah menghilang dari Kim Mingyu." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat hanya sebentar.. benar-benar sebentar. Kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan hatinya yang hancur tapi tanpa air mata. Karena Mingyu benci menangis.

Wonwoo terhenyak. Ia menatap punggung Mingyu yang menjauh. Tangan kanannya meremas dada kirinya ketika merasakan perasaan aneh yang muncul. Sebuah peraasaan aneh yang dimulai ketika Mingyu mengatakan akan melupakan perasaannya. Sebuah perasaan ketidak relaan. Seperti sarat kalau Wonwoo tidak mau Mingyu pergi dan menghilang. Seperti sebuah perintah...

'Sekarang, Jeon! Jangan menolak!'

"Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil Mingyu yang hampir menuruni tangga _rooftop_ , ketika sebuah teriakan dari hatinya memerintahnya.

Mingyu berbalik dan Wonwoo berlari sangat kencang seolah mengejar mimpinya. Mingyu hanya diam menatap Wonwoo, kali ini sebuah harapan menghampirinya. Biarkan kali ini saja Mingyu berharap pada Wonwoo yang tadi seperti menolaknya.

Wonwoo menatap tajam mata sendu Mingyu. Kemudian ia memandang dada bidang Mingyu yang sekarang tepat di depan wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat dan meletakkannya di dada kiri Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo ingin di sini.. Menemani jantung Mingyu yang berdetak, menjadi hidup Mingyu. Asalkan Mingyu berjanji.." Wonwoo memegang tangan kanan Mingyu dan meletakkannya di pipi kirinya.

"Mingyu akan terus memikirkan Wonwoo, menatap Wonwoo, dan menyebut nama Wonwoo." Wonwoo sedikit berjinjit menatap dalam mata Mingyu dan menjatuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Dengan kenekatan Wonwoo yang berani memberikan ciuman keduanya. Wonwoo telah menjadi milik Mingyu.

 _ **Flashback off~**_

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan sebuah suara menyedihkan dari bibirnya. Tatapannya tepat menatap dada bidang yang tak terlapis benang sehelaipun di depannya. Kepalanya meniduri sebuah lengan yang semalaman ini menemani tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan dada bidang di depannya. Bahkan seseorang yang memiliki tubuh itu menggeram sedikit saat merasakan bulu mata Wonwoo yang menggesek kulit dadanya. Mata Wonwoo berkali-kali mengerjap mengeluarkan cairan yang dari tadi memburamkan pandanganya. Tangannya meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya terpejam erat saat merasakan pening di kepalanya juga dadanya yang menyesak karena terlalu kuat menahan suaranya. Wonwoo ingin terisak, tapi seseorang yang sekarang tertidur di depannya seakan menyumpalnya, membuatnya diam dan menahan tangisnya. Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah Mingyu yang sekarang mendengkur halus di sisinya tahu bahwa ada kalimat yang Wonwoo lafalkan hampir setiap hari.

'Kau pembohong, brengsek Kim Mingyu!' Wonwoo kembali meneteskan setetes air mata ketika hatinya kembali melafalkan kalimat yang seakan mengartikan seluruh penderitaannya.

Riiinngg! Riiinngg!

Suara alarm!

Wonwoo langsung memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat Mingyu demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyedihkan di dada bidang Mingyu. Hasil yang Wonwoo dapatkan, Mingyu yang terbangun dan menatapnya heran.

"Won-ie kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya dan di jawab deheman Wonwoo yang khas sekali seseorang mengantuk. Mingyu kira mode malas Wonwoo kumat, padahal semua itu hasil dari Wonwoo yang kelelahan menangis.

Wonwoo terus menempel pada Mingyu dan pelukkannya makin erat.

"Mari kita lihat aku ada jadwal apa hari ini." Mingyu mulai memutar tubuhnya. Wonwoo makin erat memeluk Mingyu, membuat posisinya berada di atas Mingyu saat Mingyu memutar tubuhnya telentang.

Wonwoo masih menempel pada Mingyu saat Mingyu mulai duduk bersender di kepala ranjang dan mencoba meraih kalender di meja sisi tempat tidurnya membuat Wonwoo agak berjongkok menyesuaikan. Dan Wonwoo yang sekarang memilih menduduki paha Mingyu dari depan, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Mingyu kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Mingyu. Di situ Wonwoo menangis lagi, ia takut dengan yang terjadi setelah ini. Saat di rasanya air matanya akan menetes, ia menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di daerah leher belakang Mingyu demi menghalau air matanya.

Mingyu diam, ia sudah terbiasa dengan Wonwoo yang seperti ini. Ia pikir karena Wonwoo yang sedang ingin manja. Dan Wonwoo tahu Mingyu berpikir begitu. Karena Mingyu memang tidak pernah mengerti Wonwoo seperti Wonwoo mengerti Mingyu. Tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah.

"Won, spidol merah muda.." Mingyu berbisik dengan suara serius di telinga kiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendongak dan tetap memeluk erat Mingyu. Ia melebarkan matanya agar air matanya tak menetes lagi.

Mingyu mencoba melepas pelukannya. Tapi Wonwoo malah semakin menempel dan menggesek lagi wajahnya di perpotongan leher Mingyu.

"Won!" Mingyu melepas paksa tubuh Wonwoo dan menghempasnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan agak keras.

Wonwoo kesakitan dan ia menangis. Mingyu gelagapan, ia kira Wonwoo menangis karena kepalanya sakit. Tapi Mingyu salah besar, yang sakit itu hati Wonwoo. Sangat sakit malah.

Wonwoo terisak dan mengepal kedua tangannya keras. Dan isakannya malah makin besar.

"Sakit, Gyu..." Wonwoo meremas kuat selimutnya.

"Ma'afkan aku, sayang.. yang mana yang sakit, hmm?" Mingyu mengelus pelan kepala Wonwoo dan memperbaiki posisi tiduran Wonwoo kemudian menyelimutinya lagi.

Wonwoo hanya diam dan memandang dalam mata Mingyu. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak ada respon yang ia dapat. Yang retinannya tangkap sekarang adalah Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya menatapnya dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Di sini, Gyu.." Wonwoo berbicara dengan suaran bergetar menunjuk dadanya. Mingyu hanya diam dan menautkan alisnya, ia mulai bisa menangkap maksud Wonwoo. Yah, Wonwoo itu terlalu payah menunjukkan sisi sakitnya kepada Mingyu. Namun juga payah menutupi semua lukanya di depan Mingyu. Wonwoo selalu berusaha menjadi biasa dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Selalu berusaha mengerti Mingyu, meski kenyataan untuk mengerti hal yang satu ini akan sangat menyakitinya. Mengerti bahwa seorang Kim Mingyu tidak bisa hanya bersama Jeon Wonwoo menohoknya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Mingyu seorang _Biseks_ dan dia _Gay_ sudah cukup mencengkram hatinya.

"Hari ini merah muda, Jeon! Mengertilah!" Mingyu memandangnya sengit dan ini cukup untuk mematahkan hatinya.

"Kapan aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Gyu? Katakan kapan?! Aku selalu mengerti semua yang kau lakukan padaku!" Wonwoo berteriak di depan muka Mingyu, air matanya menetes dari matanya yang sembab. Mingyu diam saja melihat Wonwoo menangis. Sudah terlalu biasa dia melihat air mata Wonwoo, jadi sama sekali tak ada perasaan tersetuh terhadap seseorang yang sekarang sesegukan duduk melipat lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa kau mencintaiku?" Mingyu bertanya dan sedikit menguncang bahu Wonwoo. Sebuah perintah halus meminta Wonwoo untuk menatapnya.

Wonwoo yang mengerti Mingyu langsung menatapnya. Dan anggukan kecil ia berikan. Memang benar ia mencintai Mingyu. Tapi perjalanan cinta mereka terlalu membebani satu pihak, dan itu Wonwoo. Mingyu itu seorang _Biseks_ yang tidak akan pernah puas dengan satu orang meski Wonwoo sekalipun.

Tanggal hari ini merah muda, setiap kalender di _apartement_ mereka di bulati spidol merah muda. Artinya Mingyu akan mengencani seorang perempuan atau bahkan melakukan _One Night Stand_. Wonwoo langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat membayangkan Mingyu melakukan ataupun mengatakan padanya seperti malam minggu kemarin. Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja jika Mingyu 'mengambilnya' beratus kali dalam 24 jam. Tapi saat Mingyu 'mengisi' kekasih lainnya, Wonwoo tidak kuat. Peraasannya menyuruhnya pergi, tapi hati dan pikiran bodohnya membelengunya. Ia terjebak dan akan selalu menjadi milik Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu, dia bebas. Sangat bebas menghempaskan Wonwoo, menguasai Wonwoo, dan menyakiti sepuasnya. Mingyu itu dominan, dan selamanya akan bermain sebagai dominan. Dengan siapapun, Wonwoo atau kekasih-kekasih lainnya. Dan kenyataan ini menyiksa Wonwoo. Setiap hari ia menjalani harinya dengan biasa. Tapi ketika perasaan abnormal yang menghantuinya. Ia bukan ketakutan, tapi ia kesakitan. Ia takkan takut dengan masa depan yang mungkin menakdirkannya sebagai seseorang paling menjijikan di dunia. Yang bahkan ia tak mengenal posisinya sekarang. Apa ia simpanan Mingyu? Apa mereka simpanan Mingyu? Apa ia selingkuhan Mingyu? Atau apa mereka selingkuhan Mingyu? Semua terasa sama saja. Sama tidak relanya, dan sama sakitnya. Pasti juga sama menderitanya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau aku bahagia? Apa yang kau tuntut dariku?" Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dan mengusap pelan air matanya. Bohong kalau dia tidak kasihan sama sekali. Hanya saja Mingyu menuntut kebahagiaan dari kepuasan yang ia dapatkan dengan seluruh kekasihnya termasuk Wonwoo. Mencintai Wonwoo atau tidak? Dia tidak tahu, yang ia tahu Wonwoo itu seseorang yang paling untuknya. Yang paling manis bagi Mingyu. Yang paling Mingyu butuhkan. Yang paling Mingyu sayang. Tapi Mingyu juga paling membencinya. Mingyu juga paling terobsesi membuatnya menangis.

Jangan salahkan, itu karena Mingyu mendapat kepuasan dari air mata Wonwoo. Ia membenci Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo menangis seperti sekarang, tapi ia bahagia karena itu gambaran sedalam apa cinta Wonwoo untuknya. Ia bahagia dicintai, dengan dicintai ia mendapat apapun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya.. mencintaimu. Aku rasa tidak penting untuk mencari alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta. Saat aku jatuh cinta, aku hanya perlu menikmatinya. Dan itu kebahagiaan untukku. Cinta itu tidak akan menjadi kebahagiaan saat aku terlalu banyak berpikir." Wonwoo menjawab dengan opininya yang sebenarnya menggores hatinya. Bohong kalau ia tak banyak berpikir. Memiliki kekasih sebrengsek Mingyu membuatnya mau tak mau berpikir. Lebih tepatnya terpikir dengan hatinya yang terluka. Terpikir tentang perasaan takut kehilangan Mingyu.

"Kau terdengar tulus di telingaku." Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan hangat Mingyu yang sedikit membuatnya meremang.

"Aku... aku hanya mencintaimu tanpa berharap apa-apa. Hanya jatuh cinta dan mencintai. Seperti memberi tanpa mengharapkan imbalan atau semacamnya." Wonwoo menatap dalam manik Mingyu. Sangat dalam. Ia melempar cintanya saat ini, entah Mingyu menyambutnya atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas ia jatuh sekarang, dan sejujurnya ia butuh Mingyu untuk menangkapnya dan menyudahi semua luka yang selalu Mingyu gores di hatinya.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang harusnya kau berikan padaku.." Mingyu berbisik di telinga kanan Wonwoo kemudian memeluknya. Ia sudah agak jengah melihat air mata Wonwoo. Ia tahu Wonwoo akan menangis lagi. Jadi dia memeluk Wonwoo, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah anggukan Wonwoo.

"Dengar, aku akan pergi dan pulang malam atau mungkin besok pagi. Tidur duluan, kunci pintu dan jangan pernah lari dariku. Jangan pernah! Karena Jeon Wonwoo bahkan hanya boleh mati di tangan Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kembali meluncurkan tatapan dan aura dominan.

Sebenarnya lagi-lagi hati Wonwoo terluka, tapi ia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mencium Mingyu. Mencium sangat dalam, benar-benar dalam. Matanya terbuka saat memperhatikan Mingyu yang menutup matanya menikmati pautan mereka yang membuat keduanya kecanduan. Diam-diam Wonwoo menangis lagi, air matanya jatuh tanpa isakkan. Wonwoo sudah terlalu ahli menutupi isakkannya. Tapi sesuatu yang salah. Air matanya tepat mengalir menuju pautan dalam mereka. Mingyu mengernyit merasakan sensasi asin di lidahnya. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, mata berair Wonwoo menyambutnya. Ia muak dan jengah. Dengan kasar di dorongnya Wonwoo hingga telentang di atas kasur. Kemudian ia beranjak mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur, Jeon. Bahkan kau satu-satunya kekasihku yang bisa tinggal di _apartement_ berdua denganku." Bersama dengan seruan sengitnya Mingyu menghilang dari pintu kamar mereka menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?.." Wonwoo bertanya lirih dengan derap kaki Mingyu yang tak akan bisa mendengar isakkan pelan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

30 menit kemudian...

Waktu yang cukup lama ditempuh Mingyu hanya untuk mandi. Dan sekarang ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Atau lebih tepat kamarnya dan Wonwoo. Matanya hanya menatap sekilas Wonwoo yang memunggungi pintu kamar. Dari punggungnya dapat ia tebak Wonwoo sedang tertidur. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo pasti kelelahan karena kegiatan malam mereka dan Wonwoo yang menangis dari tadi. Tapi bagi Mingyu itu adalah resiko bagi Wonwoo yang mencintainya. Baginya dia punya hak bahagia, tidak ada yang berhak membatasinya termasuk Wonwoo sekalipun. Karena menurutnya, ia sudah membahagiakan Wonwoo dengan membiarkan Wonwoo menjadi kekasihnya. Karena Wonwoo bilang bahwa mencintai Mingyu adalah kebahagiaan untuknya.

Mingyu melirik sekilas jam alarm yang bertengger manis di meja sisi tempat tidur mereka. Ia berdecak sekali karena waktunya terbuang cukup banyak. Merayu Wonwoo membuang banyak waktunya. Yah kalau tidak begitu Wonwoo akan menangis dan merepotkannya. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo itu satu-satunya kekasihnya yang ia ketahui tidak bermain di belakangnya. Kekasih lainnya punya banyak mainan di belakangnya. Ia tahu hal itu, tapi ia tak peduli karena apa yang ia mau dari semua kekasihnya sangat mudah ia minta. Semua kekasihnya temasuk Wonwoo terlalu jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan dengan begitu, kebahagiaan yang Mingyu inginkan ia dapatkan. Yang ia butuhkan bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Yang ia mau hanya tubuh dan perhatian dari semua kekasihnya, hal itu membuat eksistensinya naik sebagai dominan. Ia sebenarnya tidak butuh kesetiaan, karena ia tidak pernah setia. Namun Wonwoo itu berbeda, ia setia pada Mingyu meski Mingyu tak pernah melarang Wonwoo berselingkuh. Tapi dengan kesetiaan Wonwoo itu yang mendasari alasan ia membawa Wonwoo tinggal bersamanya. Selain Wonwoo itu kekasih pertamanya, ia hanya perlu seseorang untuk 'dimakan' saat ia tak punya jadwal. Dan akan sedikit merepotkan ketika ia tinggal bersama seseorang yang punya selingkuhan. Terlalu menjijikan ketika melihat kekasihnya dibawah orang lain.

Mingyu dengan agak kasar membanting pintu lemari setelah ia selesai mengenakan pakaiannya. Dan Wonwoo sedikit terhentak dengan debuman dan deritan pintu lemari di belakanya. Setelah ia membuka matanya dan membalik tubuhnya, yang ia dapatkan adalah Mingyu yang sangat tampan dengan jeans hitam panjangnya dan kemeja berlengan pendek biru tua dengan corak abstrak berwarna putih.

"Mingyu, kau sudah siap?" Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya dengan wajahnya yang sembab. Tidur setelah menangis itu memang sangat ampuh membuat wajah terlihat membengkak.

"Hmmm, setelah ini kau minum air. Lihat wajah manismu sembab sekali. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan _doze off_ , kau pasti dehidrasi." Mingyu menjawab sambil tangannya merapikan kemejanya yang masih belum ia kancing.

"Ku rasa aku sudah terserang _doze off_ daritadi. Kau lihat aku tertidur seperti orang pening sekali, mataku juga bengkak dan sakit." Wonwoo terkekeh sambil berusaha bangun dan berjalan mendatangi Mingyu. Tangan kanannya kemudian terjulur merapikan kerah kemeja Mingyu sambil tangan kirinya menahan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Makanya jangan lupa minum. Minum yang banyak. Air biasa saja, jangan yang dingin ya?" Mingyu tersenyum sambil matanya menatapi wajah menyedihkan Wonwoo dan kedua tanganya mengancing kemejanya.

"Ummhh, harus ya? Aku lelah sekali, Gyu." Wonwoo agak merengek dengan tangan yang sedikit menata rambut Mingyu.

"Harus, Won! Kau lihat wajahmu.." Mingyu menggiring Wonwoo ke arah cermin _full body_. Dan di situ Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo meringis melihat wajahnya yang terlihat menjadi tembam.

"Nah, sekarang aku berangkat. Kau, jangan pernah pergi! Sekali kau pergi, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali!" Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo. Membawa Wonwoo mengantar kepergiannya ke pintu _apartement_.

"Ummhh, pasti. Tidak akan ada kata berakhir dariku kecuali kau membuangku." Wonwoo menjawab lirih. Mingyu dapat mendengar kekecewaan dan kepastian dari suara dan jawaban Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Wonwoo sekilas kemudian memasang sepatunya cepat dan menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang jatuh terduduk setelah tadi menunjukkan kemampuan terbaiknya menutupi lukanya.

"Ahhh.. itu tadi sakit sekali.." Wonwoo berbicara lirih. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening dan matanya yang menjadi basah lagi. Wonwoo berusaha bangkit , lagipula ia perlu membersihkan dirinya. Terlalu lama seperti ini bisa membuatnya sakit. Jika ia sakit Mingyu bisa pergi darinya, benar-benar pergi. Untuk saat ini ia baik-baik saja, tapi Mingyu tetap meninggalkannya. Yah, sekarang.. tepat saat ini dimana Wonwoo sendirian di _apartement_ mereka. Dia juga kesepian dan kesakitan. Wonwoo sedih tapi dia tidak mau meninggalkan Mingyu karena rasa cintanya mengalahkan sakitnya, dan bahagianya mengalahkan sedihnya.

Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan dengan agak dipaksa. Ia membirakan selimutnya melorot, ia sendirian sekarang jadi tidak apa-apa. Wonwoo berjalan ke arah kamar dan mengambil asal handuk di belakang pintu, entah miliknya ataupun milik Mingyu. Wonwoo sangat lelah, ia kehabisan banyak tenaga.

Riing! Riing!

Baru saja Wonwoo berjalan keluar kamar, _handphone_ -nya berdering. Wonwoo mengernyit, tidak biasa memang seseorang menelponnya begini. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati _hanphone_ -nya yang terletak acak di ruang tengah. Matanya menangkap _handphone_ -nya yang terkapar tidak elit di atas sofa. Ia meringis mengingat kejadian tadi malam dimana Mingyu menyerangnya di sofa saat ia sedang memainkan _handphone_ -nya. Ia menggeleng sekilas ingin membuang jauh-jauh dulu sakit hatinya. Jalannya agak ia percepat dengan risngisan yang menemani setiap langkahnya. Tubuhnya serasa remuk, tapi ia tidak mau membuat seseorang yang menghubunginya menunggu terlalu lama. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Jihoon, dan ini langka. Setahunya Jihoon itu agak malas menghubungi dengan menelpon. Kalau menghubungi juga biasanya lewat pesan singkat atau _chat_ di media sosial.

"Ya? Ada apa, Jihoon-ah?" Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa, sedikit mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar kesakitan.

" _Yak! Jeon Wonwoo, apa kau sibuk?"_ Wonwoo tersenyum, ciri khas temannya saat berbicara tidak akan pernah hilang. Agak kasar dan _to the point_.

"Tidak.." Wonwoon menjawab sedikit ragu.

" _Ingin jalan-jalan keluar? Aku, Jeonghan Hyung, Jun, dan Minghao sedang jalan-jalan.."_ Jihoon terdengar agak menggerutu saat suara Jun dengan sedikit berteriak mengatakan mereka sedang kencan.

"Ahh.. kencan yah? Heheh.. aku tidak bisa Jihoon-ah.. Aku.. kurang enak badan kurasa.." Wonwoo menjawab sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya menatapi kalender di meja sofa di depannya, merah muda. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

" _Yak! Wen Junhui!"_ Wonwoo tersadar saat didengarnya Jihoon berteriak di seberang sambungan. Sudah bisa dipastikan Jun pasti merebut _handphone_ -nya.

" _Hai, Woonwoo-ya.. Kau benar tak bisa? Padahal bisa ajak Mingyu lho.."_ Jun berbicara agak centil. Terdengar Minghao mengomel di sebelahnya.

"Tidak.. dia.." Wonwoo sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Ahh.. ma'afkan aku. Pasti dia berulah lagi.."_ Jun terdengar menyesal, sangat terdengar dari suaranya. Yah, semua teman Wonwoo itu tahu kalau Wonwoo itu terjebak cinta Mingyu dan ia dipermainkan. Tak ada jalan lain untuk menolong, karena Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa lari.

"Ummmh.. tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku mulai terbiasa.." Wonwoo tersenyum kecut dengan suaranya yang lemas.

" _Ummh, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tapi tidak mencoba menghibur diri? Berjalan-jalan bersamaku dan yang lain. Anggap kencan dengan si tampan Jun.."_ Jun terkekeh dan suara omelan Minghao terdengar lagi. Lucu, dengan aksen korea yang imut itu ciri khas Minghao. Mau tak mau Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak, Jun.. aku baik-baik saja.. kalian lanjutkan saja.." Wonwoo terdengar agak ceria, ia bahagia untuk kepedulian teman-temannya terhadap dirinya yang tidak peduli akan hatinya sendiri.

" _Ya sudah.. Baby Wonwoo istirahat yah.. bye-"_ Sambungan terputus tepat saat Minghao berteriak. Bisa diperkirakan Minghao meraju, merebut _handphone_ Jihoon, dan memutus sambungan. Pasangan Wen Junhui dan Xu Minghao memang selalu begitu. Saling mencemburui, tapi saling setia dan mencintai. Wonwoo tersenyum miris. Baik Jeonghan dan Jihoon ataupun Jun dan Minghao, mereka membuat Wonwoo iri. Ia ingin punya seseorang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Ia punya kekasih, tapi tidak tahu apa itu dicintai. Terlalu payah, Wonwoo tahu itu.

' _Karena Jeon Wonwoo bahkan hanya boleh mati di tangan Kim Mingyu!'_ Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat kata-kata itu teringat di ingatannya. Sebuah rasa tak asing berdesir di dadanya yang rasanya membuat kepalanya pening dan paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen. Ia membuka sedikit bibirnya dan menghela kasar demi mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya. Setelah itu pandangannya buram tertutup air mata. Ia menghela lagi, sekarang lebih terdengar seperti isakan. Dan sekarang setetes air matanya menetes dari mata kirinya. Ia bersender dan menatap langit-langit ruang tengah _apartement_ mereka, dan seketikan rasa sakit mengaliri dadanya. Ia tidak kuat. Tubuhnya seketika meringkuk ke depan, tangan kanannya memukul dadanya bersama dengan suara tangisnya yang sekarang terdengar seperti suara lolongan anjing yang tercekik.

"Ini sakit sekali astaga.." Wonwoo melorot kelantai dan punggung telanjangnya menyandari sofa. Tangan kirinya meremas _handphone_ -nya. Tangan kanannya sekarang memegangi kepalanya yang pening dan telinganya terasa berdenging, ini efek menahan isakan. Wonwoo menahan isakannya terlalu kuat bahkan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuatnya terluka. Padahal itu tidak berguna, isakannya masih terdengar.

"Aku kesakitan, Gyu. Sampai ingin mati rasanya.." Kali ini ia biarkan semua isakannya keluar dan memenuhi ruangan itu. Sesekali ia masih memukul dadanya beringas. Rasa yang benar-benar sakit mengisi dadanya yang tadi sempat menjadi tenang. Wonwoo mendongak, menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan perlahan-lahan mulai menenangkan perasaannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ingin lari, Gyu.. sangat ingin.." Wonwoo berbisik lirih dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sisa air mata di sudut matanya menetes.

' _Kau, jangan pernah pergi! Sekali kau pergi, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali!'_ Wonwoo menjengit saat ingatan itu muncul. Kata-kata yang tanpa sadar mempengaruhinya. Perlahan Wonwoo membuka matanya menatap langit-langit _apartement_ mereka. Khayalannya melukiskan Mingyu di sana. Mingyu yang tertawa dan tersenyum manis sambil memanjakannya. Seakan-akan Mingyu mencintainya, Terlihat seperti Mingyu sedang sangat mencintainya. Meski Wonwoo sadar itu hanya khayalannya. Mingyu itu mimpinya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa lari meski aku ingin. Karena aku tidak pernah bisa dan tidak pernah ingin kehilanganmu. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Gyu. Tapi kenapa mencintai saja sangat sakit?" Wonwoo menggeram saat rasa sakit kembali menghampirinya. Rasa seperti kehilangan tapi tidak sepenuhnya kehilangan. Seperti di tinggalkan tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya. Lebih seperti dihempas, Wonwoo merasa ia dihempas sangat kuat. Sampai-sampai hatinya terpecah, tapi tetap Mingyu tidak pergi darinya. Yah, Mingyu tidak sepenuhnya pergi. Ia menghempas Wonwoo, bukan membuangnya.

' _Tidak akan ada kata berakhir dariku kecuali kau membuangku.'_ Wonwoo menggeleng kuat saat ingatan itu terputar. Ia sadar, ia akan terjebak terus-menerus. Tidak ada jalan keluar, ia tahu itu.

"AAARRGGHH! AKU BISA GILA!" Wonwoo menyesal, tapi ia terjebak. Wonwoo menghempas beberapa kali kepalanya ke sofa di belakangnya, saat ia merasa sakit di dadanya naik menjuluri tubuhnya. Dan isakan seperti raungan tidak bisa ia tahan keluar. Ia menangis tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya saat rasa sakitnya mulai menuju ubun-ubunya. Ia tetap meraung meski sekarang menjadi lirih. Ia beringsut melipat kakinya dan memeluk sendiri tubuh kurus telanjangnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara dada dan lututnya yang di tekuk.

"Wonwoo mau mati, Gyu… sangat ingin mati.. Kapan kau akan membunuhku?" Wonwoo bertanya samar sendirian tanpa ada yang mendengarnya. Yah, tidak ada yang mendengar, karena seseorang yang akan membunuhnya tidak ada. Kepala Wonwoo serasa berdenyit menahan semua rasa tersiksanya. Ia merasa sakit, kali ini terasa sekali di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa yang ngilu sekali berasal dari dadanya.

Rasa sakit itu menjalarinya. Membuatnya menutup matanya meresapi sedikit demi sedikit rasa pedih yang menjalar di setiap sarafnya. Wonwoo menggeleng lagi, kemudian mengusap kasar wajah sembabnya. Ia tidak bisa begini, ia perlu sesuatu untuk meringankan rasa pedihnya. Ia berlari dengan tubuh telanjangnya menuju kamar mandi, dengan membawa _hanphone_ di tangan kirinya dan mengyimpannya di nakas di depan cermin kamar mandi. Menurutnya _shower_ mungkin bisa melunturkan semua sakitnya. Wonwoo butuh sesuatu untuk meringankan semua sakitnya.

Ia berjalan perlahan menyalakan kran _shower_ dan berjalan ke bawahnya. Berjalan dengan benar-benar perlahan, karena jujur saja ia lemas terlalu banyak menangis. Air matanya menggambarkan sebesar apa usahanya mengobati sakit dan sesak di hatinya. Kini ia menyerah dengan semua rasa sakitnya dan ingin melepaskan semuanya melalui air yang menuruni tubuh ringkihnya. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya perlahan bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang menghela pelan. Saat merasakan pening di kepalanya seperti terbawa air, sedikit membaik. Perlahan tangannya mengusap wajahnya kemudian memijat sedikit kepalanya, berharap sakitnya akan benar-benar hilang.

Rasa melegakan menghampirinya. Matanya yang tadi sakit juga menjadi lebih baik. Wonwoo berharap matanya tidak bengkak parah, karena Mingyu pasti marah kalau melihat matanya bengkak. Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo mengingat seseorang yang menyakitinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengjengit saat dadanya seperti ditekan, tapi itu tadi sebentar sekali. Rasa ditekan itu sebentar sekali, dan sekarang yang ia rasakan tidak lebih seperti dicengkram. Wonwoo melemah lagi. Ia lelah, tapi hatinya kesakitan. Ia mau berhenti, tapi sulit sekali meredakan rasa panas di hatinya.

Perlahan Wonwoo mendekati kran _shower_ dan mematikannya dengan jengitan yang masih di wajahnya, melukiskan usahanya untuk berhenti menangis. Air matanya serasa ingin meluap lagi, tapi Wonwoo tidak mau menangis. Badannya lunglai, dan ia dengan sedikit paksaan menyenderkan dirinya tepat di dinding di dekatnya. Seketika dia mengingat Mingyu yang memeluknya di dinding itu, dan 'mengambil'nya lagi dan lagi. Wonwoo semakin gila mengingat semua tentang Mingyu. Dia cinta Mingyu, tapi dia juga sakit. Ada banyak orang di dunia, tapi kenapa harus Wonwoo? Kenapa ia mencintai Mingyu? Kenapa Mingyu mengambil dan mengklaimnya berkali-kali saat ia menyerah dan ingin lari? Wonwoo itu lelah, sangat lelah.

"Gyu, Wonwoo lelah.." Wonwoo berbicara lirih, berharap Mingyu mendengarnya. Ia meringsut terduduk dengan kepala yang ia dongak keras dan langsung menghantam dinding di belakangnya dengan agak keras. Ia langsung merasakan kebas di bagian belakang kepalanya. Tapi ajaibnya ia merasa membaik dengan itu semua. Ia mengulangnya beberapa kali, kemudian mengusap kasar tengkuknya saat rasa sakit itu turun menuju tengkuknya membuatnya merinding. Dengan kasar satu isakkan lolos dari bibirnya, Wonwoo lemah sekali.

Dadanya sakit sekali, sesak sekali. Ia dengan kasar menghela nafasnya. Dan memukul dadanya dengan sangat brutal. Benar-benar brutal dan keras hingga menghasilkan suara tamparan yang sedikit mengerikan. Tapi bagi Wonwoo semua itu meringankan sakitnya. Benar-benar meringankan sesaknya. ia suka sensasi saat sesuatu menubruk dadanya dan seperti membuyarkan sakit yang serasa bergerombol di situ. Ia suka sekali ketika sakit itu mereda. Wonwoo terkikik, kemudian terdengar suara pukulan dan Wonwoo tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini agak tersedak.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Pukulan ketiga yang sangat keras, dan tepat saat itu Wonwoo memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Gyu-ya, Wonwoo batuk darah.." Wonwoo meracau, dia kesenangan melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya seakan semua sakitnya terbayar. Ya, sakit yang dari tadi ditumpuk di dadanya terasa terlepas bersama dengan darah yang terdesak keluar dari mulutnya. Tenggorokannya perih, lidahnya mengecap amis darah, dan dadanya terasa pedih sekali. Tapi Wonwoo menyukai sensasi itu, ia terkekeh dan bertingkah uring-uringan seperti orang mabuk sambil memukul-mukul pelah dadanya. Darah yang tadi tertumpah dari mulutnya berhasil membuatnya sedikit lemas.

Ia mengernyit dengan darah yang tadi termuntah di sekitar perutnya. Ia mencium sedikit bau anyir, dan ini semua karena Mingyu! Mingyu? Sial Wonwoo memngingatnya lagi! Kini tidak bisa lagi di elak setiap nama Mingyu muncul di otaknya, sebuah rasa yang membuatnya gila pasti menguar dari dadanya. Dan perasaan itu mengisi dadanya lagi.

"ARRRGGHHH! SIALl!" Wonwoo menjambak lagi rambutnya dan kembali memukul dadanya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak hilang. Tidak hilang tapi tidak juga berkurang atau bertambah. Perasaan sakit yang konstan dan menyiksanya. Sebutir air matanya lolos bersama dengan tubuh bringkihnya yang berlari gontai keluar kamar mandi.

Instingnya membawanya ke dapur. Dengan tubuh telanjang yang basah dan kulitnya yang meremang merasakan dingin, ia berjalan gontai sambil beberapa kali menabrak peralatan dapur di sekitarnya dan membuat beberapa di antaranya jatuh di lantai. Suara dentingan di dapur apartement mereka bukan perhatian utama Wonwoo. Yang jadi perhatian utamanya sekarang adalah pisau yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Sesuatu yang mengkilap tajam itu menarik adrenalinnya dan obsesinya untuk menghancurkan luka dihatinya. Secara perlahan di pungutnya pisau itu. Setelah benda itu di tangannya, dari sisi mengkilap pisau itu ia dapat melihat bayangan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Tapi menurut Wonwoo dirinya itu terlihat menjijikan, wajahnya yang pucat dan sembab membuktikan betapa menjijikkannya ia sekarang. Dan tubuhnya yang telanjang polos membuktikan betapa 'murah'nya ia, betapa 'mudah'nya ia ditaklukan seseorang yang berengsek. Dan bercak darah di sekitar perutnya membuktikan betapa 'betah'nya ia disakiti. Wonwoo benci ketika ia merasa dengan bodohnya ia jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada seseorang sebrengsek Mingyu yang padahal bisa hidup bahkan tanpa dirinya. Mencintai yang tidak mencintainya. Berharap pada seseorang yang tidak mengharapkannya. Memikirkan seseorang yanng tidak memikirkannya. Cinta yang selama ini bukan seperti impiannya. Tapi sialnya Mingyu itu mimpinya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat ngilu membuncah lagi di dadanya. Sebuah keinginan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu meski sebentar tiba-tiba mendominasi perasaannya.

"Arrgghh…" Wonwoo mengerang kecil bersama dengan segores luka dari pisau yang sengaja ia gores. Rasa sakit itu sedikit membaik saat perih dilukanya timbul. Tapi sesuatu di hatinya, sakit yang selama ini ia kubur malah terbongkar dan seperti ingin membebaskan diri. Bersama lolosnya setiap air mata dari matanya dan isakan tertahan Wonwoo, ia menggores brutal lengannya. Goresan-goresan yang agak dalam terbentuk di kulit lengannya yang halus. Tapi sakit yang membuncah justu terasa menusuknya lebih dalam dan hampir membunuhnya. Final sakit ini adalah saat Wonwoo mati, yah hanya kematian yang dapat mengakhirinya dari Mingyu. Mengingat semua suka dan luka yang Mingyu torehkan padanya kembali membuatnya sakit. Sakit yang sama, tapi mau bagaimanapun rasa sakit pasti tetap menghasilkan hal yang sama. Hanya rasa sakit, dan malah semakin dalam. Wonwoo menggeram keras sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sakit itu lagi-lagi menuju ubun-ubunnya.

"Gyu, Wonwoo tidak kuat.." Wonwoo dengan beringas akan mengiris nadinya.

PLAK!

Tamparan telak di pipi Wonwoo. Mingyu datang dan menamparnya, Wonwoo terjatuh dan pisaunya terhempas. Sesuatu yang tak Wonwoo sangka, Mingyu di sini. Di depannya, di saat ia putus asa. Sesuatu yang menenangkan namun juga menyebalkan.

"Hai, Gyu.." Wonwoo tersenyum dengan keputusasaan di pancaran matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Mingyu bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Aku? Hanya akan melepaskan yang perlu ku lepas." Wonwoo tersenyum dan mulai merangkak mendekati pisaunya.

BUGH!

Tendangan kuat Mingyu berikan pada Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo terhempas, kepalanya membentur lantai. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sebentar saat pening menguasainya. Kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap sayu Mingyu yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bunuh aku, Gyu.. sekarang.. kumohon.. aku.. lelah.." Setetes air mata menetes dari sudut mata kirinya bersamaan Mingyu yang mencengkram lehernya, mencekiknya.

Mingyu menatap dalam mata Wonwoo sambil menekan kuat leher Wonwoo dan menekanya ke lantai. Matanya menangkap Wonwoo yang menganga seperti ingin meraup oksigen. Padahal tanpa Mingyu tahu bahwa bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu adalah oksigennya dan dia siap mati melepaskan hidupnya dan Mingyu. Melepaskan napas dan jiwanya. Melepaskan detak jantungnya. Dan membebaskan diri dari jantung Mingyu yang seperti terbagi untuk banyak orang.

Mingyu menatap nyalang Wonwoo dengan raut marah dan gigi yang digertakkan. Tangannya semakin kuat mencekik Wonwoo menimbulkan rintihan seperti lolongan anjing dan nafas yang terhembus sangat pelan menghasilkan wajah memeram Wonwoo. Wonwoo memegang tangan Mingyu di lehernya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan penuh. Seperti serasa darah dari kepalanya tak bisa mengalir. Nafasnya tercekat bersamaan dengan cengkraman yang menguat dan hanya memaksanya menghembuskan nafas yang tersisa, menimbulkan suara yang sekarang lirih seperti geraman dan fraksi aneh saat pita suaranya yang tercekat bergetar bertemu telapak tangan Mingyu yang mencengkram lehernya. Mata Wonwoo sudah menjadi sayu dan hembusan nafanya semakin lemah bersama dengan tubunya yang mengejang membusungkan dadanya. Wonwoo sudah yakin ini saat terkhirnya bertemu oksigennya dan melepaskannya. Namun dalam hitungan dua detik dari nafasnya yang menipis ia langsung bisa menghirup udara bebas menimbulkan suara sengalan dan tubuhnya yang tertarik ke depan membuatnya terjerembab dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Aku.. tidak bisa.." Mingyu berbisik di telinga kanan Wonwoo seraya memeluknya, suaranya bergentar.

Ia kemudian duduk bersila dan memangku Wonwoo juga merebahkan kepala lemas Wonwoo di dadanya.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo bertanya ditengah nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Aku sadar, aku mencintaimu.." Mingyu menyentuh pipi Wonwoo dan memalingkan wajah Wonwoo. Refleks Wonwoo langsung menatap mata sayu Mingyu yang berair dengan jejak air mata.

"Kau bercanda?" Wonwoo mengusap jejak air mata di wajah Mingyu. Ini pertama kali ia melihat Mingyu menangis. Dan timbul sebuah kepercayaan di hatinya, tapi hanya sedikit. Ia takut berharap.

"Tidak, kau tahu? Saat aku melihat semua mantan kekasihku pikiran ku padamu. Saat apapun yang kulakukan dengan semua mantan kekasihku, semua hanya dirimu. Bukan tubuhmu. Tapi kamu, Jeon Wonwoo.." Mingyu memejamkan matanya kali ini, tak berani menatap Wonwoo. Air matanya menetes hampir bersamaan dari kedua matanya.

"Semua mantan kekasih? Maksudmu.." Belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan Mingyu sudah mengangguk tapi tetap dengan mata terpejam dan air mata yang merembes keluar. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Baru ia tahu bahwa seseorang yang selama ini ia cintai hanya Wonwoo yang sanggup menumpahkan berjuta tetes air mata untuknya yang menaykiti Wonwoo sambil tertawa dan tersenyum. Dan dengan semua kebodohannya, ia hampir kehilangan Wonwoo.

"Aku percaya.." Ucap Wonwoo final setelah hatinya teriris melihat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai menangis pilu tanpa suara. Terlalu sakit baginya. Dan dengan jawaban Wonwoo itu Mingyu sontak membuka matanya.

Mingyu menatap dalam mata Wonwoo yang balas menatapnya.

"Ma'afkan aku yang menyakitimu.." satu kecupan untuk dahi Wonwoo.

"Ma'afkan aku yang membuat kedua mata indah ini meneteskan terlalu banya air mata.." kecupan untuk kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo.

"Dan ma'afkan aku membuat jutaan isakkan melesat dari bibirmu.." Kecupan singkat ia berikan di bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng keras dan tersenyum.

"Tak perlu meminta ma'af. Aku sudah mema'afkanmu lebih cepat dari yang kau tahu.." Wonwoo menatap tulus mata Mingyu kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu, menariknya dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Dari matamu aku bisa lihat tidak ada akhir di antara kita. Aku terjebak, Gyu. Aku terjebak dalam cintamu.." Wonwoo berbicara lirih dengan suara beratnya membuat suasana menjadi terasa romantis.

"Aku lebih terjebak karena semua kesabaran, kesetian, dan keluarbiasaanmu. Terima kasih atas cinta yang kau berikan. Membuatku belajar menjadi seseorang yang berharga dan membuatmu berarti di hidupku." Mingyu mengelus pelan pipi Wonwoo.

"Jadi sekarang kau _gay_?" Wonwoo tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya.. kurasa.." Mingyu balas tersenyum dan membuat Wonwoo tertawa agak keras. Tawa bahagia.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo tertawa dipangkuannya, sangat indah. Sesuatu yang harusnya dari dulu ia sadari.

"Won.." Wonwoo diam dan menatap Mingyu.

"Kau dan aku.. _there's no the end_.." Dan satu kecupan dalam Mingyu berikan mewakili semua kebahagiaannya.

.

FIN

.

Tara~~ Ini FF Meanie pertama 8ter yah? Heheh.. ma'af yah kalau aneh. Ini pertama kali 8ter bikin genre ginian.

Alasan bikin, yang pertama 8ter Meanie Hard Shipper!

Terus FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Seventeen Can't See The End. Tapi kalau di lagu original itu menceritakan tentang perjuangan dan kisah mereka mengejar dan mempertahan kan mimpi mereka. Nah kalau 8ter sih mengadaptasikannya dalam bentuk kisah percintaan.

Dan 8ter kekurangan asupan Meani Moment! Secara kan Wonwoo sakit.. yah semoga cepat sembuh Emak Won, cepat balik ke pelukan Babeh Gyu :'(

Okay daripada 8ter ngebacot terus, kalian yang baca review yah? ^^

Thanks and RnR please ^^


End file.
